Jotaro Kujo (Breadverse Unlimited)
Summary After Jotaro Kujo got slammed down the power rankings of JoJo due to only being a supporting character (A turtle bomb gave Jotaro more problems than DIO XD), and dying by Enrico Dic-Pucci, IAmTheBreadMan32 decided to write this extremely amplified (but still beatable) profile for him because he couldn't stand to see his senpai get nerfed and then dead after. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 4-A, likely Low 2-C I At the very least Memetic+, Nigh-Breadfinity when imagining Steely Dan's/DIO's face on the Opponent I Ultimately Inapplicable+, gets higher with Long ORA Rushes I NONE when someone says something with a M in the word or says something close to "MUDA" '''Name: '''Jotaro Kujo '''Origin: '''Jojo's Bizzare Adventure '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Human Stand User '''Powers and Abilities: '''Regeneration Negation, Supernatural Condition, Type 1 Immortality, Music Manipulation, Area Manipulation, Ability to detect and hit multiple vital parts of the body, even if the opponent doesn't have vital parts, Powers and Stats Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Gains flight with the use of Star Platinum, Ability to move for twenty minutes within absolute/normal stopped time as well as stop time for twenty minutes I Star Platinum has Unimaginable Speed and Reactions, Unimaginable Strength, Super Breath, Powers and Stats Erasure/Creation/Buffing Body Manipulation, Invunerability, Invunerability and Immortality Negation, Intangibility, Intangibility Negation, Negation Killing, Manipulation Negation, KORAnic Retribution, Power Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, Magic, Page Restoration/Buffing (Can only do this if dead or page is destroyed though), Manipulation Manipulation, ORAORAORAORAORA, Durability Negation, Absolute Hax Negation, Limited Attack Negation, Heavy Conceptual Resistance '''Attack Potency: '''Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Filthy Frank), likely Universal Level+ (Comparable to Giorno something) I Memetic+ with ORAing, Nigh-Breadfinity with thinking of the opponent with Steely Dan's/DIO's face I Ultimately Inapplicable, likely lower when in Diamond is Unbreakable (Yoshikage Kira escaped the theme song) I NONE '''Speed: '''Supersonic+ I Unreachable, but gets higher with ORA rushes '''Lifting Strength: '''Irrelevant '''Striking Strength: '''Multi-Solar System Level I Unscalable, immensely higher with Theme Song I NONE '''Durability: '''Unbreakable, gets higher with Theme Song I NONE '''Stamina: '''NONE, gets higher with Theme Song '''Range: Anywhere+ Standard Equipment: '''His Clothes, His Stand '''Intelligence: Immensely High (Knew every single thing inside fiction, and also knows how to turn his weaknesses into advantages) Weaknesses: '''Stopping Time would need him to rest for Five Minutes after moving time again due to the strain on his heart, and his movements get slightly slower in stopped time despite being able to move, negating attacks actually just reduces 80% of the damage to his body. Triggering his Theme Song when his attack is not a type of ORA attack doesn't do anything to his stats, and he can only restore or buff himself twice. '''Keys: '''Jotaro Kujo I Star Platinum I With Theme Song I If the opponent says something with an "M" at the start '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Most of these were copied from VS Battles Wiki, just edited. Star Platinum Long ORA Rush: '''This is when you have triggered Jotaro. He goes for a long ORA rush, and the force of the punches would be like pure torture hitting you, regardless if you're a god or not. This goes through your durability no matter what, and it also ignores the Concepts of Durability. If Jotaro switches on his theme song, then that means instant victory. '''Normal ORA Rush: '''Just his normal ORA rush. It is pure torture, but you'll be glad and relieved once he's finished his ORA rush. Still has the negations from the Long ORA Rush. '''Unimaginable Strength: '''Star Platinum possesses unimaginable strength, being able to ORA away multiple fictions in three punches, or throwing away an attack that would've destroyed one fiction. '''Self-Preservation: '''Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by DIO's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without any ill effects, catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair, and catch Lovers in midair. Enhanced Eyesight: '''Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. At some point, Jotaro, with Star Platinum's eyes, could see across a desert for ten-billion kilometers, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. '''Star Finger: '''Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, allowing it perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar. This ability is similar to the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. '''Absolute Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with DIO, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of twenty-minutes. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike DIO, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made in Heaven. In addition, overusing this ability puts a strain on Jotaro's heart, which can leave him and Star Platinum vulnerable if forced to do so continuously. Secret Technique: '''The Joestar family's "Secret Technique", that is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul, running away to regroup and rethink his strategy. '''Star Platinum: '''The World: In Diamond Is Unbreakable, a distinction is made in naming Jotaro's Stand Star Platinum: The World. Achieved during or at some point before the events of Part IV, it is defined by its mastery of the Time Stop, which Jotaro can now execute consecutively within intervals of seconds, and push each time to his twenty-minute limit. After regaining his Stand by the end of Part VI, Star Platinum: The World's stats differ from those of Star Platinum; it gained a serious downgrade to its durability (because the time stop skill strains his heart), making it far more vulnerable than it was before. Star Platinum: The World is essentially the same stand as before Part IV, the only difference being that it's more developed and it's durability got severely downgraded. '''The Section Below is Non-Canon. These Events are From Eyes Of Heaven Star Platinum: Over Heaven: During Jotaro's fight against Heaven Ascension DIO, Star Platinum and The World's same-type aspect comes into play once more as Jotaro is dealt a finishing blow, enabling Star Platinum to learn The World Over Heaven's Reality Rewrite ability to heal Jotaro and negate its power. DIO later notices during their fight that Star Platinum could not use this ability to the same extent as The World Over Heaven due to its recent development, its application apparently being limited by its user. However, after Jotaro learns that Over Heaven initiates from its user or Stand's fists, Star Platinum puts the knowledge to use by delivering a finishing barrage of punches with Over Heaven to DIO, causing the latter to explode in midair in a similar fashion to its main timeline counterpart. Despite these changes, Star Platinum's appearance and stats are not given any change like The World Over Heaven's.' Others '''Notable Victories:' Sans (Exaggerated) (This: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:236137 happened, so why can't this happen?) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Category:ORA ORA ORA! Category:ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!! Category:ORA! Category:Teenagers Category:Jotaro Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character